Okaasan
by BasicWeeaboo
Summary: Following Light blindly had become Misa's entire life. She loved him more then she could love anyone else. Misa Amane would give her life for Light Yagami. But Misa's love for the god of the world has changed when a new life has been brought into Kira's clutches.
1. Chapter 1 (03-12 18:19:04)

Misa's eyes bore down at the white stick, her blue orbs never left the red plus sign. It was….Surprising.

But that couldn't be right, That would mean she'd be pregnant. No, it must of been wrong.

Misa and Light had only….slept together a few times. It had to take more times then that to cause a pregnancy. Oh wouldn't Light be so angry…

She couldn't be a mother! Even imaging it made the blonde laugh. The petite blonde with a stomach the size of a watermelon?

"Misa?" Light's voice could be heard from outside the bathroom door "I thought you'd be ready by now?"

"Oh! I am just a second darling!" The ditzy blonde responded gleefully

Touching up on the makeup she had put on hours before, she bursted out the door with a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm so happy you're home Light darling!" She throw her arms around his broad chest.

It had been a year since L was killed and the two had formed a somewhat normal life. Much to the dismay of Light, He didn't love her….Or at least that's what Kira told him.

"What took you so long?" He gently pushed her away from him, Misa was nothing more than a pawn in Light's game. A meaningless chest piece in a much larger game.

"Don't you have something to tell darling Light, Misa?" The snickering voice of the floating Shinigami, Ryuk could be heard from behind Light.

Ryuk's eyes were glued to the numbers surrounding Miss's small stomach. "Quiet long…"

"Hm?" Misa looked up into the almost olive like eyes of Ryuk. "Oh? That's right sweetheart, I took the test it's nothing to worry about."

"Misa you idiot! You mean the pregnancy test came back positive?" Hints of Kira started to poke out of his kind demeanor, Misa hated that…

"Uh...Well yes but it's nothing to worry about right? We can get rid of it or-" Misa started but was cut off.

"Absolutely not" Light snapped "Are you crazy? This child is….The Prophet"

Both Misa and Ryuk gave Light a strange look. Both had thought he'd be angry really, That a Baby would mess up his scheme.

"Every God need a Prophet….Misa our Son will succeed me after my lifespan ends" Light smiled,...It wasn't a happy smile but a sadistic one.

"But Light we aren't even married and I thought you said you didn't even want a baby" Misa looked confused, her eyebrows scrunched up.

Light rolled his eyes "But I need a Prophet...Think about it Misa. Every God needs a Goddess, And every pair needs a child to carry on their vision"

Misa stayed silent for a moment, a strange feeling crept up her spine. "Sure Light….You're right! It would be nice to have a little Baby Boy or Girl-"

"It'll be a Boy" Light interrupted with a smile "I'll name him Harui, The one to carry on my work."

'Humans are certainly strange things' Ryuk thought as he watched Light place his hand delicately onto Misa's stomach.

"The Prophet of the new world, Harui Yagami."

"A Baby?" Sachiko blinked "Light you aren't even out of university and Misa…" she glanced at the blonde, who had been surprisingly silent during the evening.

"I know mom but" Light had a smile painted on his face. Misa knew that smile all too well "Misa and I are in love, And by this rate, I'll graduate university with a job working with Dad, Right?"

Light turned to his father, who was seated next to his mother.

"That's right...And with Misa's income at the moment, they'll be able to support themselves easily"

Soichiro then let out a smile of his own "And just imagine, a grandchild running around"

"Exactly! This should be a happy time!" Light said cheerfully "We're thinking about the name Haru if it was a boy, Right Misa?"

Misa looked up from her tea startled "Oh? Y-yes, Haru means Light...And Hakari for a girl"

"Oh! I'm gonna be an Aunt!" Sayu cheered "I'll spoil him or her to death!"

Light wrapped an arm around Misa and for the first time in her life, She wanted to push him away.

This child….Was Light's Prophet…

But this child was Misa's as well.

'I'll protect you…even from your own father.'

 **Love me a death note Fanfiction!!**

 **I know the concept is a bit basic but I have so many ideas for this book!**

 **Tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hikari Yagami was born on October 8th.. 6 pounds 3 ounces. Screaming and crying._

 _Misa saw the flicker of disappointment in Light's eyes when the doctor announced that their child was a girl rather than the boy he wanted._

 _But all she felt was….Love? I guess any regular person would call it that. But Misa felt something so much more when her daughter was placed on her chest._

 _Kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs. Her bright blue eyes darting around the room looking at her father then her mother._

 _Every part of Hikari was perfect. From her head to her toes._

 _Hikari Yagami. The new love of her life, tears welled in her eyes._

 _Both of love and fear._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't think we've ever had a child as smart!" The middle age school teacher gushed "Hikari is a joy to have in class!"

Light Yagami smiled, that smile that was always painted on his face "That's our Hikari! 3 years old and already a genius"

"She's incredibly beautiful, Just like her mother, Mrs.Yagami" The teacher turned to the slim woman sitting next to Light.

Her hair was blonde with blue eyes to go with. Simple makeup was paired with a red fitted skirt and a black blouse with long peasant sleeves,

"Misa" Light nudged her "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm sorry I must of spaced out what were you saying?" Misa straightened her poster

The teacher grinned "Hikari is a lot like you Mrs.Yagami, A Beautiful little girl you two have"

Misa gave a simple smile "Thank you very much"

"Anyway I'll cut to the chase, We'd love to have Hikari attend our preschool" The woman said cheerfully "I'm very impressed! You're both the youngest set of parents we've had but so put together!"

Light draped his arm around Misa, The smile gracing his face once again "We're very grateful, Thank you"

"Pleasure is ours!" The teacher shook Light's hand "I'll go grab her right now!"

The teacher gave one last smile before leaving the room.

Misa could finally breathe.

She wriggled herself out of Light's grasp, His touches were so fake. From his kisses to his hugs. Fakeness followed him like a puppy.

"That went well, Don't you think?" He asked pulling out his cellphone "They would've been idiots not to take her"

"I still think she's a bit too young, I rather keep her home another year" Misa answered meekly why fiddling with the loose thread on her skirt.

Light frowned and then rolled his eyes "Misa, we talked about this- where's your ring?"

The conversation changed with a flip of the coin, but this was a bit more surprising. They obviously weren't the most traditional married couple.

Miss's eyes met her bare ring finger, For the most part it was usually adorned with a dainty diamond ring. Not that it meant anything.

Their marriage wasn't anything to brag about, They weren't a regular couple. The name Kira followed them around like an invisible mist. The manipulation of her old self by Light was ever present.

She couldn't escape it, Though since Hikari, Misa had stayed away from the death note as much as she could.

"I must of forgot to put it on today" The pop star mumbled "Sorry"

"My mom's going to ask about it-"

He was cut off by the door swinging open and a flash of Light brown hair dashing towards Misa

"Mama!" Her voice always brightened the room, like her whole presence brought the sun out on a rainy day.

"How was it, Hikari?" Misa smiled and picked her up, Looking into her blue eyes.

The little Girl's eyes lit up "It was great! I met a bunch of new friends! And there's a bunch of toys, the school work is a breeze though!"

"I knew it was going to be easy for you" Light cut into the conversation "You'll be put in advance classes okay Pumpkin?"

Hikari smiled at her father "Alright Papa! Can we go eat now?"

Misa always wondered if Light's smile was fake towards Haikari, in this case it was so hard to tell. Misa wanted to believe that he loved Hikari, She was his daughter after all….

"We're going over to your grandparents' Hikari" Misa brushed one of her braids from her face.

Hikari looked a lot like Misa, Same face and smile. Yet she had Light's coloring with the exception of her blue eyes.

Her hair was placed neatly in two braids as her bangs swooped above her eyes. Hikari all together was a beautiful little girl.

"We should get going" Light interrupted "Come now"

He grabbed Hikari's hand and motioned for Misa to follow.

"Then we did math! And reading after that and then history and then!" Haikari babbled on about the day from her car seat.

Miss glanced out the window of the passenger side seat, Light reflecting on the glass for moments, he was smiling and laughing at everything Hikari said.

There were two types of people hiding behind those eyes of his, Light and Kira.

Though it was getting it harder to Determine between the two. But when he was around his daughter…

"The boys in the class talked about that Kira person" The 4 year old mentioned "It...was kinda scary"

Miss's head snapped in her direction "Kira is nothing you have to worry about-"

"What were they saying pumpkin?" Light's demeanor changed, As he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Oh...Well, Kaito's uncle was killed by Kira or so he said. He got angry and said how it wasn't fair and that Kira was a bad person-"

"Was Kaito's uncle a bad person Hikari?" Light responded no emotion in his eyes.

"Light!" Misa interrupted "Stop, She's a child"

"A prophet shouldn't be misinformed" His eyes darted back to Misa's, his glare felt like ice beneath her skin.

"Light please-"

"What's a prophet?" Hikari asked curiously leaning forward.

"You'll learn soon enough" Light retained his composure and glanced at Misa with a smile "Your Mother just worries too much"

He placed his hand her Knee and it made her want to kick him. "I'll protect your two from anything even if it is Kira…"


End file.
